1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic filters and in particular to a filter assembly the opposite ends of which mate with contacts of different dimensions.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been recognized that ceramic electronic filters have many inherent difficulties in assembly and mounting because of their extremely brittle nature. There have been a number of attempts to provide means whereby the ceramic electronic filter can be mounted in such a fashion as to reduce the risk of breakage. An example of such a mounting can be found in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,210. Other examples of filter mountings can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,422; 3,703,701; 3,961,294; and 3,961,295. An example of the type of ceramic filter in question may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,978.